


Единственное условие

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crack, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: У Джулии для Шин-О было одно-единственное условие





	Единственное условие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kkm drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684114) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1). 



В детстве Джулия была настоящим сорванцом, но даже став взрослой, ей приходилось все время напоминать себе о необходимости быть женственной. И у нее был страшный секрет: ничего в жизни не возбуждало ее больше, чем тесно прижиматься – со спины – к дорогим ее сердцу мужчинам.  
Так что, когда Шин-О объявил ей, что желает сделать ее следующей мао – после того, как она умрет и возродится, – Джулия, преодолев все прочие сомнения, согласилась. С одним-единственным условием.   
И Шин-О исполнил ее просьбу, поскольку так все становилось еще проще.  
На этот раз она родилась мужчиной.


End file.
